This invention is directed to a method of weaving an eight harness double-layer forming fabric woven to have uniform drainage channels along the fabric length and across its width.
Eight harness forming fabrics are themselves not novel and have been used throughout the paper forming industry for some time with questionable success. The eight harness double-layered weave structure is durable and can be woven with ample drainage capacity. The drawback with this weave pattern for forming fabrics is that, up until now, the inability to form the drainage channels to be uniform across the width and along the length of the fabric. Various attempts have been made to weave forming fabrics having uniform warp-weft displacement with the same harness weave pattern. None to date have been successful.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to weave a multilayered forming fabric having uniform drainage channels both along its length and across its width.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of weaving a multilayered forming fabric having stacked weft yarns in which the weft yarns remain vertically stacked.
Another object of the invention is the provision of controlling each pick of weft yarn during beat-up to form precise and defined knuckles in the warp capable of maintaining the weft in the position in which it is beaten up.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of weaving multi-layered forming fabric having weft dominant support and running surfaces.
Another object of the invention is a method of weaving an eight harness double layered forming fabric on a loom in which the warp yarns are reeded through the reed at two per dent.